The Little Summer
by SnowLili
Summary: [One Shot] When their son questioned about their relationship. - A pointless Jerza family fic.


"VERRA!"

The sound of the Titania's voice echoed throughout Magnolia. And from a distance, a figure of a six-year-old boy jumping from a roof to another was seen to almost anyone before the boy disappeared into the corner of some houses.

Erza stopped chasing the boy, halting on one of the roof as she looked around. "Where the hell did this brat gone to?" she huffed. "Verra! Come back here!"

No answer. Erza felt like pulling out her hair. That son of hers was almost too naughty, she couldn't even figure out who he's taking it from. Just a while before he had torn out all the mattress and pillows at their house, and that house had been all messy with the cottons and feathers. He reasoned it was his sword training, but Erza wouldn't take the excuse.

"You are hundred years too young to go against your mom, Verra!" Erza said, requipping herself into her Flight Armor. "I'll definitely find you!" 

* * *

Jellal was having his tea while reading the Sorcerer Magazine at the couch when he saw his wife dragging his son by the ear into the house. Carefully he put away his cup and magazine.

"It hurts, mom!" Verra complained, pacing forward to ease the pain.

"And who made me run all around Magnolia just to track _you_?" Erza kept pulling his ear.

"That's not fair! You were using your armor!" he countered.

"In what kind of competition are we in that I have to play fair? Now go and clean up your mess!" Erza scolded harshly, releasing her son into the bedroom as she hold out a broom. "And do _not_ leave until it's perfectly tidy," she gave her son a murderous glare.

Verra pouted, taking the broom with protest. "It's still not fair," he mumbled.

Erza had left to the kitchen, leaving her son with his task. Jellal had reached out his hand to pick back his magazine. But not too long, Erza dashed back to the living room, looking furious.

"Jellal! Where's the veggies I asked you this morning?" she almost shrieked.

Jellal's hand paused, staring at his wife for a while before standing and heading towards the kitchen. He stopped at the counter, pulling out a paper bag full of veggies then handed it to his fuming wife.

"Here you go," Jellal smiled softly before whispering, "Scarlet."

Erza's already red face flushed ten shades deeper. This time, out of embarrassment. She quickly took the paper bag from him.

"Well," she stuttered a bit. "Why didn't you put it in the fridge?"

"I thought you said you wanted to cook it right away," Jellal chuckled at her reaction. "Do you need anymore help?"

Erza quickly shook her head, face still flushed.

Jellal patted her head softly before going back to reading his magazine. 

* * *

"Dad," Verra called, still sweeping the cottons and feathers around the room.

"Hmm?" Jellal replied, eyes still fixed on the magazine.

"You should have scold mom just now for shouting at you about the veggie," he protested.

Jellal put down his magazine, turning to his son. "Why should I?"

There was a frown on his son's face. "Because she always yell at you. Aren't you stronger than her? You should yell back!"

Jellal took a while to stare at his son. Verra was a splitting image of his. Those azure hair, his dark eyes, his sharp jaw. The day when Verra was born, Jellal almost couldn't believe that he would be a father. He was a sinner—a huge one, in fact. There was no deed he could do to erase his sins. He wasn't even sure if a man like him should even hold a baby.

But Erza had guide him through. He was damn scared to hold Verra at that time. What if he would hurt his son like how he had hurt his friends? It was Erza who assured him it was okay. And when he first hold the newborn in his arms, there was this amazing feelings gushing out from his heart. It was such a pleasant experience that he never thought he would ever have. It was a miracle, born from such a small being—small, but full with love. The mini _him_.

"I can't believe you could marry someone as fierce as her, dad," Verra added with a pout.

"Do you regret meeting me, Verra?" Jellal asked, deciding to take a loop from the question.

"Huh? Of course not! I love you more, dad."

Jellal smiled at his answer. "And, did you broke your hand while sweeping the floor?"

Verra frowned at the weird questions. "No."

"Did I get stabbed for buying veggies for mom?"

"No," Verra puffed his cheeks. "Dad is strong."

A grin broke upon Jellal's face. He still loved the fact that his son seeing him as an idol. "Do you know there is one precious thing that your mom had given to me, that I would never trade even with my own life?"

"What is that?" the boy tilted his head innocently.

"It's you," Jellal patted his son's head softly.

Verra blushed at that. "But you can have me with other women too."

Jellal chuckled. "If it was with another woman, it wouldn't be you. It would be someone else."

"But she's too aggressive for a girl," Verra whined. "And she made us do lots of troublesome things."

"The things we did, were nothing compared to the fact that she gave birth to you, son. It is a process that hurts even far greater than having a broken arm or being stabbed, and we don't even go through that much of hardships doing all these tasks," Jellal said reproachfully.

Verra pouted, still unsatisfied for being bullied by his own mom. "But Aunt Juvia and Aunt Mira aren't that scary."

"Aunt Lucy shouts to Uncle Natsu too sometimes," Jellal countered.

Verra shivered. Yeah, somehow, Aunt Lucy is just as scary as mom.

"Every mothers are different, just like how every fathers are too," Jellal added. "Someday, you will understand. But for now, help mom ease her burden by helping her out okay? You were the one messing this place anyway."

"Does all mothers give birth in pain?" Verra asked, still grabbing his broom.

"Yes, and they would die for their child. That is why, someday when you finally found that girl you love, make sure you treasure her properly. Protect her with your strength, and never take her for granted, okay?" Jellal pat Verra's back in a friendly gesture.

Verra hesitated a bit before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"Come on, finish your job."

Verra was about to continue sweeping the room when he heard yet another scream.

"Verrano Fernandez!" Erza yelled from the kitchen.

"Dad!" Verra whined.

Jellal blinked, turning back to his son. "Okay, what did you do to the kitchen?" 

* * *

**A/N:** Just a pointless family fic, LOL. I always thought Jellal would be such a gentle husband and daddy. And Erza would become the scary mommy she already is. XD But I think Jellal loves her anyway. Anyway, Verano means summer in Spanish. Just if anyone wondered. :)


End file.
